


My Mothers Voice

by Nerfornuffin



Category: Horror stories - Fandom, Wendigo - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Wendigo, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerfornuffin/pseuds/Nerfornuffin
Summary: Anne Warbler is a Forest Ranger for Voyageurs National Park. She has a strange encounter that changes her life...





	My Mothers Voice

My name is Annabelle Warbler, I used to work as a forest ranger of Voyageurs National Park in Canada. Keyword is 'used to.' Something happened, something I cant quite explain. I cant exactly talk to you for long, I have to keep moving. I'll start at the beginning back when I worked at the Park.  
My ranger lookout was in the middle of a very rough, rocky clearing that overlooked a wide lake with a wooded area around it. Nothing much happened there; Occasionally I would get a call regarding lost hikers, a wild animal in a campsite, or the rare missing persons case. The woods were basically my life at this point. I would some days hike through winding trails, checking signs, campsites, and occasionally greeting and chatting up visitors. Many times I would be out all day, and only get back to my station in the late evening. I guess I should get back on track, becoming nostalgic wont help my current situation.  
It all started when I was talking to my friend and brought up the topic of one of the many problems in the park.

"The missing person cases have been rising lately." Pam had said, fidgeting with her rubix cube she always kept on her desk. I sighed and leaned back in the chair I sat in."Yeah, I wouldnt be surprised if there was some Friday the 13th kinda freak loose out there."  
Pam stopped fidgeting the cube. "Actually, I heard something the other day. One of my friends was talking about some rumor that a camper saw a creature out there," Pam started fidgeting the cube again, "But rumors are rumors, and I havent seen anything like that around here." I got up from my chair. Stretching, I let out a loud yawn. "Well, its getting late," I said, my eyes already begging me to close them, "I should head back to my place, otherwise I wont be able to get up in the morning." I started down the stairs, waving goodbye to Pam as I entered the cool night air. The smell of pinewood and grass took my mind off of the unease I had felt at Pams suggestion of supernatural forces in the park. 'Even if there was something,' I thought, getting into my rangers jeep and starting the engine, 'I probably would have noticed by now.'  
Driving through the forest at night always seemed to calm my nerves. I rolled down the windows to let in some of the fresh night air, but stopped when I heard something that made my blood run cold and my hair stand up on the back of my neck.  
"Annie! Annie! Hey, Annie!"

It was my mother. My mother was calling me from somewhere. I slowed the jeep and squinted to see in the darkness as I crawled forward on the road. A sudden rotten stench filled my nostrils, assaulting my senses and causing bile to rise in my throat. Then I saw it. Hunched over the broken and gutted body of a large buck, was a figure. My headlights hit the bottom half of it, revealing cloven hooves and fur matted with blood; Sharp claws still stuck into the neck of the deer and eyes reflecting off my lights like two glowing orbs of white. Judging by its silhouette, it had two curved horns protruding from a moose-like head, and its body was thin and twisted showing off its ribs like some sort of starved dog. I saw it shift as we locked eyes. It slowly opened its mouth. "Annie." It growled in a low, horrifying, guttural tone. My primal instincts kicked in and I slammed on the gas, causing the jeep to lurch forward and almost hit the thing if it hadnt gotten down on all fours and sprinted to avoid being run over. After I was sure I had lost the thing, I started to breath deeply, but stopped when I smelled something. I was greeted by the rotten stench following me. It seemed I had gotten some of that things meal on my tire treads.  
I didnt stop driving. I drove through the forest, into the park, straight to the managers office. "Joe! Joe get in here!" I screeched, barreling past the receptionists desk and straight into Joes office. He looked up, his large doe eyes and round, jolly face looking at me with intrigue. "What is it, Anne? Is something the matter?" I shut the door to his office. "Th-there was something! I...I..." Joe looked at me, his old, wrinkled face twisting into a look of genuine concern. "Did you have an encounter with a wild animal?"  
"No! No...it was-it was something. But not an animal..." I stumbled over my words, trying to wrap my head around the abomination of god I had seen out there. "Joe, I think there's something in the park."  
  
Of course, no one listened to me. Not even dear old Joe who had a heart of gold and a mind as open as a 24/7 convience store. "You're probably just worn out, poor dear. Go get some rest." Rest I did. I went back to my lookout and slept the night away, but it didnt end there. Strange things started happening, a dead animal here, deep scratches on trees there, random blood splotches reported by tourists, even had a park ranger go missing. Long story short, I quit. I had my resignation papers in by late August, and by early September I was out of that hell hole. Pam and I still kept in contact of course, having coffee together was something I looked forward to every week. But whenever I asked how the park was doing Pam would get a distant look in her eyes and laugh. "Strange as always." She would tell me with a smile. I'm now retired and living with my dog, Marty. Marty is a beautiful German Sheperd with black and white fur, and the beloved dopey dog attitude. I'm currently sitting in my living room typing this out because, as I stated earlier, I may not have much time. I thought I left that thing back at the park. But seven days ago, I found Marty growling at the back door in the dead of night. It was pitch black outside, and the woods behind my house were only illuminated by moonlight. I couldnt see very well, curse my old eyes, but I swore two glowing orbs stared back at me. Its gotten worse, closer even. Every night I see that thing, that horrible, evil, disgusting thing. Its been getting closer, close enough now that if I turn on my porch light, I can see its vile fangs glinting in the light of the only barrier between me and it. But, I haven't seen it since I flicked on the porch light and it reared back into the darkness. I think I know why.  
I can hear my mother calling me from the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this as an ELA assignment but my friend reccomended I should post it somewhere. It's up on my Tumblr as well.


End file.
